evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscorp Tower
The Oscorp Tower (also known as the OsCorp Tower) is a skyscraper that is namesake headquarters and property of the megacorporation known as Oscorp based in New York, and one of many locations in the Marvel Comics. It remained under Oscorp's control for many years, until the company's former executive Elizabeth "Liz" Allen took control of the building as the hub of another corporation known as Alchemax. ''Spider-Man'' The Oscorp Tower made a minor appearance being in the 2002 Spider-Man film and it's videogame adaption of the same name. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 1 & 2'' Architecture The Oscorp Tower's main structural support is one massive winding layer of murky green metal that surrounds the sides and back of the building, and spirals up to a point protruding from the top left corner, on the right it sports an extremely large "Oscorp" logo. The front section of the building that is not covered with metal is made up with countless windows behind a hexagon linked pattern (like that of a honeycomb). And it is 108 floors tall. History Beginnings The Oscorp Tower was built long ago by many hired architects. It now homes many animal test subjects, and is the current workplace for most of Oscorp's scientists. It has many areas, including former Head of Robotics Alistaire Smythe's robotic labs, living room areas, BioLabs, quarantine areas for emergencies, Cross-Species containment and research facilities and much more experimental areas within the building. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' The Oscorp tower is first introduced in the first film and grabbed Peter's attention when he discovered that his father (Richard Parker) worked there. So he found his way in the entrance to this spectacular building and in the hope of meeting hid dad's lab partner (Connors). Peter went in posing as Rodrigo Guevara's (an intern). He then joined a group of students having a tour being lead by Gwen Stacy. They met Dr. Connors who asked a question about research that he was working on to regrow his lost limb, Peter answered "Cross-Species genetics", which is transferring the genetics of a certain species into another. Peter later sneaked away from the tour to find out more about Oscorp, which led him to a restricted room known as the ("Biocable Developement Unit) he then started to make his way out of Oscorp only to bump into Gwen, who suspected him to be snooping in places he didn't belong - which was exactly what he was doing. Gwen walked away and Peter it was then the spider bit him. Shortly after Rajit Ratha, a higher ranked employee told Connors that he would have to speed up the development of the "Lizard Serum" so that it could cure Norman Osborn (CEO) of his illness and if it weren't done by a week, he would be fired. So Connors started testing the three-legged mouse Fred with the it to see if he would regrow his lost limb. Successfully the mouse regrew a fourth leg. Connors found this result outstanding, and made him all the more sure that it would work on a human just as safely. Connors (knowing that there would be no human volunteers) injected himself with it. His arm grew but the DNA of the lizard took over causing him to turn in to an enormous humanoid reptile that New York citizens called the "Lizard". He planned to distribute this city wide by dispersing a cloud of the serum from the top of the Oscorp tower by using the Genoli Device. Spider-Man came and George Stacy came and stopped him. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (videogame) Oscorp had rebuilt their roof after the Lizard incident. However, Oscorp had also been continuing Connors' research in secret, into cross-species genetics creating their own monsters. Peter discovered this when Gwen snuck him and herself into the restricted zone of Oscorp in the beginning of the game. They found different types of Cross-Species kept in captivity and being experimented on. The cross-species had included that of Rhino, Vermin, Scorpion, Nattie and Iguana. They escaped and went unstable due to sensing another cross-species (Spider-Man). In the breakout the monsters attacked scientists, infecting them with the Cross-Species Virus. This included Gwen and Alistair Smythe, Oscorp's head of robotics all of whom went and stayed in the quarantine room. Spider-Man returned to the Oscorp tower with a cure developed by Curt Conners. Entering the quarantine room where the infected scientists were. He was in the middle of handing the cure to Gwen when Smythe snatched off him and used it all on himself this failed to cure him and instead paralysed his legs. He got mad at this and resulted in him reprogramming all the S-bots to hunt down Spider-Man. He made it out alive and returned with a new and improved cure, he made his way in, dodging all Oscorp security, and he finally managed to successfully cure on all the infected scientists and Gwen who had managed to reprogram the Hunter bots to protect them from the Sentry's. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' In this film the Oscorp tower is first introduced when an electrical engineer named Max Dillon, arrives at work He is bullied by the higher ranked employee Alistair Smythe and is left in the building after hours on his birthday to fix a loose cable. He stands on top of a high banister to reach and plugs the cables together which causes him to get electrocuted and fall from two storeys into a vat containing electrically mutated eels which pass their mutations on to him. Later it shows Harry Osborn at a board meeting with executive employees discussing Oscorp's future after the death of CEO/founder Norman Osborn (Harry's father). Donald Menken is present and wishes to take it over for himself and does this by framing Harry responsible for the death of employee Max Dillon which gets Harry fired. Harry returns to Oscorp and enters Menken's office with (the now electrically mutated) Max who dubs himself "Electro". They threaten him and he resigns handing Oscorp back to Harry. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (videogame) In the second level of the game Spider-Man comes to the Oscorp tower (after hearing of a gang war there) and fights thugs on top of the tower, he then enters and finds a room with Russian mobsters who are interrogating an employee (Max Dillon before becoming Electro) to the where-abouts of Oscorp's high-tech weapons. Spider-Man saves him and Max helps him by activating a lift for him to stick to that will bring him up to the floors where the gang war is occurring after stealthily taking out all the thugs he fights Shocker. Gallery Url-Norman Oscorp.jpg|Norman Osborn is hearing that his company is demanding he resign. Oscorp Technologies Logo.jpg Oscorp Technologies Logotype.jpg The Oscorp Technologies Logotype.jpg OsCorp Label.jpg The OsCorp Label.jpg OsCorp Logo.jpg The OsCorp Logo.jpg Oscorp Technologies Label.jpg Oscorp Label.jpg The Oscorp Label.jpg Oscorp Logo.jpg The Osborn Corporation Logo.jpg The Oscorp Logo.jpg Trivia * The Oscorp Tower made an appearance in the Disney XD animated series "Ultimate Spider-Man". It is located in New York City within the gender-swapped alternate universe and it is owned by Oscorp's CEO Norma Osborn. * The Oscorp Tower was featured as a Set Piece in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. The building also appears in Marvel's Spider-Man Play Set. * The Oscorp Tower was going to appear in Marvel Studios film: Avengers Assemble as a part of the New York City skyline, but by the time the its design was completed, the Avengers' New York skyline had already been designed so the idea was dropped. **During the climatic battle at the end of Marvel's Spider-Man Play Set, the Green Goblin blasts a hole in the side of the tower with the blasters on his glider; after the play set has been completed, the tower will still have a hole in it. *The first time the Oscorp Tower's roof was pulverized, Oscorp designed the tower's roof with a more sleak design, that was why the Oscorp Tower looks different in the Amazing Spider-Man videogame than it does in the first The Amazing Spider-Man movie. *The Oscorp Tower holds the record of the tallest building in Manhattan making it the highest point of Manhatten in the Amazing Spider-Man videogame. *After the events of The Amazing Spider-Man (videogame) Oscorp did nothing about the cross-species still loose in Manhatten. 3 of them though (Iguana, Nattie and Scorpion) were hunted by Kraven the Hunter. What happened to the other two remains a mystery. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence